1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projector light, and more particularly to a projector light having an adjustable light beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical projector lights are attached to the ceiling portion of a building and adjustable to different angular position for light various kinds of objects. However, the light beam of the projector light may not be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional projector lights.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a projector light having an adjustable light beam for allowing the projector light to be easily adjusted to different light beams.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a projector light comprising a frame including a front portion and including an inner peripheral portion, a reflector secured in the frame, a bracket secured to the frame, a barrel secured to the bracket, a socket slidably received in the barrel, at least one light bulb attached to the socket and slidably received in the reflector, and means for moving the light bulb forward and rearward relative to the reflector to adjust a light beam of the projector light.
A cylindrical cap is further secured to the front portion of the frame and is preferably made of glass materials for generating different light emitting patterns. The front portion of the frame includes a peripheral flange provided therein, the cylindrical cap includes an annular flange extended therefrom and engaged with the peripheral flange of the frame.
A slide is further slidably received in the barrel, means for securing the socket to the slide. A knob is secured to the slide for moving the slide and the socket and the light bulb forward and rearward relative to the reflector.
A plug is further provided and coupled to the socket with an electric wire. The barrel includes a longitudinal channel for slidably receiving the electric wire and for allowing the socket to be moved along the barrel. A tube is further provided for receiving the electric wire, the tube includes a first end having the plug secured thereto. The tube includes a second end, the projector light further includes a coupler secured to the second end of the tube and secured to the frame.
The bracket includes two ends each having a spring blade engaged with the reflector for resiliently clamping the reflector in place. The inner peripheral portion of the frame includes an annular slot formed therein, the ends of the bracket each includes at least one fin engaged into the annular slot of the frame.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.